<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sleeping Serpent by AestheticIdiotKyra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692402">The Sleeping Serpent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticIdiotKyra/pseuds/AestheticIdiotKyra'>AestheticIdiotKyra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, POV Original Character, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Swearing, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticIdiotKyra/pseuds/AestheticIdiotKyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story begins in the goblet of fire, where we meet Ezra &amp; Eliza Mitchell who are muggle-born twins in Gryffindor and Natascha Matthews who is a pureblood Slytherin who has to follow in her father's footsteps and become a Death Eater.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natascha could barely breathe. Her feet carried her further and further away from the burning tents, the smell of smoke and fire caused her to cough and splutter. Her bloodied hands, having been injured when she tripped earlier, went to her throat as she knelt, unable to run any further. That's all she felt as she looked up at the sky and saw the Dark Mark illuminating the sky, causing her heart to sink to her stomach. Shaking her head, a choked cry came from her mouth as she bowed her head in sadness. Tears flowing down her cheeks like a rushing waterfall, some flowing to the edge of her mouth as her head began to spin as black spots invaded her vision. Before she could rise back to her feet on her own, a gloved hand grasped her shoulder and yanked her back to her feet with great force. Pushing her against a tree, Vindictus' pale face was turning to a dark shade of red, as his blue eyes showed hatred and had no remorse as his eyes narrowed just as the air around them suddenly became uneasy as terror began to fill Natascha's eyes.</p><p>"You disappointed me, Daughter. I thought I could rely on you, I thought you were stronger than this," Her father's raspy voice scolded her, as his long nails that felt like claws dug further into her shoulder she grasped his arms trying to pull away from him, her tears still flowing down her face she began to pull his tight grasp on her neck away from her, as she whimpered struggling to breathe. Her breath caught in her throat, and she could only shake her head as she struggled and tried to say no, but the pain from her father choking her prevented her from speaking. She couldn't bear this pain anymore, Vindictus' raspy voice degrading his daughter. She knew that if he found out that she feared becoming like him that this nightmare would soon become her reality. This Pain, Emotional and Physical pain overtook her but this was all she knew from her father, he was always harsh towards her since her older brother started to rebel against their parents. She continuously apologised, over and over again as her feet pulled her backwards with the sound of waves crashing against the cliff and the sound of her father's words getting to her head she couldn't bear to hear his insult much longer, Natascha walked backwards falling into cold freezing water. Splash!</p><p>The sound of swishing water could be heard, a loud gasp escaping the girl's lips as she grasped her silver and green decorated pillow wiping her face from the dry tears. So this was just another nightmare, just great. "Ugh, I wish these nightmares would stop, it's annoying to see his damn face over and over." she groaned so tiredly, It was becoming a recurring thing for Natascha. But these nightmares led to a lot of sleepless nights for her; With her nightmares came sleepless nights often leading Natascha to sit in the common room, on the nearest chair by the fireplace. Her shoulders were often sore for most of the days, but it wasn't a problem but what was a problem is hiding this from Daphne and the others, she didn't want to hide it from them, but if it meant to not have Pansy or Daphne nag to her then so be it.</p><p>But those sleepless nights didn't go unnoticed by her fellow housemates; they knew she kept sneaking out of the dorm to go by the fireplace, but they didn't point it out that much either since she wasn't really close to them but her fellow housemates always seen the girl as a quiet and reserved girl who didn't speak to anyone but if she speaks it's usually always her asking a question to a professor or to insult them if she was annoyed or to just question why they were idiots, but everyone always saw her with Pansy and her cronies, along with her long time 'friend' Daphne. Then again nobody ever saw her be friendly or rude, she was always known as the quiet girl who was always with Pansy and Draco; She has never gone through a phase where she wasn't the quiet person, but every phase she went through she never once spoke more than a few sentences. This has never caused any trouble or attracted it either, which she didn't mind, but she could sense something was about to change this quietness this year.</p><p>Everyone knew The Matthews family were known "ex" Death Eaters and Pure-bloods, but the family had long ago disconnected themselves with the Death Eaters and much like the other Death Eaters who weren't thrown in Azkaban her father and mother had claimed that they were under the Imperius Curse. But in reality, that was just a lie to make sure they didn't get thrown into Azkaban like the rest of the Dark Lord's supporters and followers. But up until recently, Natascha didn't know of her father's past. But when she reached the age of fourteen, that's when he told her everything; He told her of his past, and how soon, she would follow in his footsteps and just like him become a Death Eater, The thought alone frightened the girl, and she didn't want to be a death eater, she knew what happened in the first wizarding war and knew how many wizards, giants and werewolves died. But with the recent attack at the Quidditch World Cup, this had only just increased her nerves and it was practically the main source of her nightmares and why she has been losing sleep. And as Natascha's mind continued to wander, the sound of a student could be heard just outside the dorm and their banging on the door to the girl's dorm. "C'mon Natascha! You can't lay in bed forever, I know that you are awake now come on get up!" The irritating voice of Millicent Bulstrode could be heard just outside, along with the banging. Which had snapped Natascha from her thoughts and back into reality she didn't want to leave the bed, but knowing her housemates' behaviour she had known she would hear the end of it but as usual she was the last girl to wake up every morning.</p><p>Letting out an exaggerated sigh, She pulled the Slytherin coloured duvet off from the girl's cold body, and slowly got up from the comforts of her bed; Natascha looked at her robes that were laying on her trunk at the end of her bed, she grabbed her robes and put them on in a hurry as she did a spell on her hair to brush her hair; thankfully she didn't have to worry about taking a shower as she took one just before she went to bed the night before, and she walked to the door but paused, she looked back and her eyes wandered the room as she looked for a hair tie to put her hair neatly in a ponytail she ran to Pansy's trunk and dug through, "aha! I found one, my apologies Parkinson but all of my hair ties are gone." She thought as she dug out a parchment and quill and wrote a note letting her know she borrowed one, as she folded the parchment she put 2 sickles in the parchment, so she can buy one.</p><p>She got up from pansy's trunk and headed to the common room, where there they were Draco and his two goons alongside Millicent Bulstrode, sitting down by the fire, "Honestly it's about time you woke up Nat. We were beginning to think you weren't coming out of there at all, had to send up Millicent here to wake your lazy arse." Draco commented as two snickers could be heard from Crabbe and Goyle, she walked down the stairs, brushing off her cloak before folding her arms; Words rarely ever left her mouth, but they had all grown used to it. Nobody could ever get even a few words out of her. However, Pansy always tried to get a few words out of her. Either by teasing her or asking questions that required an answer other than yes or no. It usually irritated Natascha when she would do stuff like that, but she never pointed that out; sure Pansy Irritated her a lot but it's not like she hated her, she considered her to be an annoying friend Natascha cared about Pansy, but she wasn't a fan of how she treated muggle-borns.</p><p>She rarely ever voiced her opinion out of fear her parents would find out she acted out of line, the five Slytherin students had made their way to the Great Hall, merging with the other houses that were also on their way to have breakfast. But Natascha remained seemingly unbothered by the crowds of people, keeping to herself as she made her way over to the Slytherin table; The Great Hall wasn't too full that morning, mostly filled with the first years who were so eager to start the day, most students were still in their common rooms getting ready for the day ahead, The four long tables were filled with Hogwarts students, There wasn't as much chatter as there would be if it were dinner or lunch, as most people were most likely still tired and not awake enough to form a full conversation. Natascha walked ahead of Draco and the others, too tired to listen to his long tales that she could usually stand during the early mornings, Natascha walked towards the Slytherin table, as she sat down sluggishly, as she loaded her plate of food. "Don't you look tired, Matthews. I figured you would at least bother to fix up your face." Daphne teased the visibly sleepy girl.</p><p>Natascha visibly cringed at what Daphne had to say about her look, to Natascha she found herself looking okay enough but didn't respond to her comment. She only ever got a few hours of sleep, and when she did, it was full of nightmares, or she just kept waking up, Either way, she almost always woke up tired. Instead, she just shrugged in response and took another bite from her breakfast, glancing at the Ravenclaw table momentarily. No sign of her elder brother, Timothe who was Natascha's older brother as much to her parents' dissatisfaction, he was sorted into Ravenclaw much rather than Slytherin.</p><p>He was a defiant and disobedient towards their parents, which was something that Natascha admired him for, as she didn't dare to do. She rather found her parents were rather intimidating and strict, so she wouldn't dare to disobey since she knew what her parents would do to her, but it seemed as if Timothe just didn't care he never seems to care about getting their parent's approval of his way of life, She knew that Timothe never feared their parents even when they were kids he was never afraid to get in trouble by them. She always figured with his bravery that he would have been in Gryffindor, but he was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was only in the year above, making them very close, and they had the same relationship that twins would have but this only seemed to worry Vindictus and Bernadette Matthews. Their parents felt that his attitude would rub off on her, and feared this would make her defiant too and tried many times to separate the pair, but they always found ways to be around each other, Natascha didn't have the confidence that Timothe had and no matter how many times he tried to encourage her to defend herself more. She always knew that she could never have his confidence, and she knew where she stood when it came to defending herself and it wasn't the same as her brother.</p><p>A small huff left her lips, as she moved her eyes from the Ravenclaw table to the Gryffindor table to see if anybody she was acquainted with was up already. Unlike most Slytherins, Natascha had a few friends from the Gryffindor house even though there weren't a lot, she had two friends and one of them, Neville Longbottom, couldn't even really be considered a friend. He was more like an acquaintance, one of the few people that Natascha spoke to, but he seemed like a gentle soul and a good person to talk about herbology too. Then there was Eliza Mitchell, who she would consider a friend but had Eliza's friends not been all Slytherins are evil or bullies so maybe she would have considered her a closer friend. Which was understandable, considering her parents are death eaters, along with her friend's family who was all death eaters. The only thing that Natascha wasn't sure of was why Eliza was okay with Natascha being a Slytherin and a part of a family that are death eaters. But she liked having Eliza to talk with, she knew what it was like for her, and understood why she preferred books rather than having people. Most of the Slytherins she knew had quite rude personalities, and it would be hard to see why Natascha would be any different, nobody knows her, they don't know that she doesn't have that same 'pureblood supremacy' like the others. As she got bored with being in her thoughts, she began to scan the Gryffindor table, and two only to pause briefly on one boy named Ezra Mitchell who was the twin brother of Eliza she knew of him but only by mentions from Neville or Eliza, but she didn't know him that much, but he was much more attractive than she thought he would be. So what if she didn't know the boy that well; She hadn't spoken much to the boy, and only ever seemed to talk with him whenever Eliza was around, besides he does seem nice, and so she had no reason to avoid him. But just as She slowly came back to reality, she realised that she had been staring at the tall, lanky boy. Shaking her head, she looked down at her food that had gone cold but it didn't matter she never really cared if her food was cold, she knew that if it's food, then she will enjoy it; Even if she chews her cold food slowly, it was good, but only wish that it was warm as if it was just cooked.</p><p>"Hey Tascha, Natascha! Are you even listening to me?" Pansy barked and had put down her goblet filled with pumpkin juice and glowering at Natascha. The quiet girl shrugged and took another sip from her drink, not moving it away from her lips as she muttered a quiet response. "No, not really, pug-face" This prompted a loud yet annoying snicker from both Crabbe and Goyle and a small smirk from Draco who seemed slightly impressed with Natascha. This had gotten Pansy annoyed and almost seemed like we were about to storm off and very much not impressed as Daphne just smiled slightly, this had gotten Pansy to roll her eyes just before shoving her timetable towards the Natascha. Lowering her drink, she carefully picked up the timetable and scanned over it before looking up at Pansy in confusion. Seeing that Natascha hadn't grasped what she was trying to say, Pansy pointed her finger towards Period 1 that day. Defence Against the Dark Arts, with their new professor, Alastor Moody.</p><p>"What about him? It's a bit late to show me your timetable don't you think?" Natascha mumbled, giving pansy back the timetable before grabbing another slice of toast and taking a rather large bite out of it. "He seems a bit creepy, don't you think? With his wooden leg and weird magical eye, he got" Daphne joined the conversation, leaning in as if it was some big secret. "I mean, he just seems a bit shifty, maybe he's nervous or something, after all, he does carry that odd flask, I mean drinking during school hours, probably does it for that nervousness." Said Natascha in a whisper, but It didn't take Natascha long to blank out the conversation once again after Pansy started to talk again, she started to lazily eat the last bite of her toast as her eyes found their way back to Ezra Mitchell. He, as usual, was causing trouble and teasing his fellow housemates, which brought a small smile to her face to see someone happy.</p><p>Sometimes she wished she was sorted into another house, any other house than Slytherin. But those thoughts were pushed from her mind as soon her younger brother, Kenny, was sorted into Slytherin the previous year. She already knew it was near impossible to resort to another house, she already tried to ask for the sorting hat in her second year. No part of her could figure out how he could have possibly been sorted into Slytherin. Kenny was far too kind and loving, not like any of the traits that Slytherin represented. But he was, and she accepted that, and Natascha felt it was her duty to stay by his side until it was her time to leave Hogwarts. Natascha was pulled from her thoughts as she realised Ezra Mitchel was making eye contact with her. It was faint but there was a strange feeling that she began to feel when she saw him, she wasn't sure what it was; she had never felt this feeling before, and she subconsciously scowled at the boy and gave him a much rather rude look.</p><p>Realising with great embarrassment that she had been frowning and staring, she hurriedly finished her pumpkin juice and abruptly stood up from the table which seen to make everyone wondered if she was going to storm off, but she didn't instead small words came out, "Um, Sorry" she mumbled as she sat back in her seat, very mortified, and she didn't speak for the rest of breakfast. Ezra looked very confused but still staring at the girl who he had seen before but never really talk to her much, he knew that she was an acquaintance of his younger sister but of course He wasn't sure what he did to earn a scowl, sure he was annoying and loud but, he knew he didn't do anything, considering he was only admiring her from a distance, and yeah sure she was in Slytherin but there was something about her that made him want to befriend her; If his sister was okay with her than he was okay with her too. Ezra looked up as Harry and his friends kept whispering to each other during the entire breakfast, and his sister who was busy discussing Herbology with Neville and realising that he had nothing to do. At this moment he realised he didn't have many friends, only people with whom he chatted. He quietly got up and started to leave without a word to anyone, only saying the words 'good morning' to his housemates, like Fred, George and Lee and a few other people.</p><p>He dug out his timetable from his robe pocket, looking for what class he had, so he could wander the corridor near his first class and it was potions with the Hufflepuffs, a crackle could be heard in the distance, Ezra looking around seen Peeves singing the Hogwarts official school song, in an awful singing tone "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now, they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgotten, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot." The sound of Peeves dreadful singing started to fade as he walked on down to his potions, he hated walking down to potions, it was always cold.</p><p>He would usually bring his scarf but only recently stopped after being harassed about it by Malfoy and his goons, Ezra began to shiver as he got down further, "Ezra!" the sound of his sister could be heard from behind him, he knew he couldn't avoid her, so he stopped in his footsteps. "Why didn't you tell me you left! I would have come down with you, you were so quiet after Nat stood up. What's wrong, you know you can tell me." said Eliza in a worried tone, as she finally caught up to her brother, as she put her arm around his as they walked towards the door to their potions class. "It's nothing, honestly Liz, I just been concerned about that friend of yours, I'm pretty sure she hates me, you should have seen her face, Eliza. She was giving me this angry look for most of the breakfast till that Parkinson girl started to talk to her," said Ezra, looking anxious as he began to play with his tie looking down at the floor the entire time he spoke. His sister sighed, shaking her head with a slight giggle, "Ezra, I don't think she was mad at you at all, she makes that face all the time when she is lost in thought, or when she is worried about something that happens during the night. I've been helping in the library in secret; she has been wanting books on nightmares or something. That's why I've been distant towards you lately. I got caught up in helping a friend that I forgot how easily overwhelmed you get when you're by yourself. I'm sorry Ezra" Eliza spoken with her soft voice, "Now c'mon let's go"</p><p>The sound of water could be heard, as the end of the day had come, Natascha had arrived in her common room, the Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs. She had walked past all the students, even ones who were attempting to get her attention, but she ignored every last one and continued to make her way up to her dormitory, she opened the door to the girl's dorm, she let her hair down, and braided it into a side braid, and dropped her bags down on the ground by her bed as she fell onto her bed, she had laid there for what seem to be five minutes when she laid there for a half-hour at peace. She got up from her bed, and dug in her bag and took out all her notes from class along with the textbooks she needed for today and went to her trunk and put it all in her trunk. After she closed her trunk she shoved it quietly back under her back, she grabbed her bag from which has been laying on the ground, she recalled when she was going from one class to another that she had asked Eliza if she could help her study for History of Magic and Arithmancy which were the two classes that Natascha had not been the best at but were the two classes that Eliza was best at besides Charms.</p><p>Rushing down the stairs Natascha hears her dorm-mates' voice call out to her, and since she was in no rush to get to the library, she decided to be nice to the girl for once, "Natty-cat! I've been trying to talk to you since you got back!" Pansy said in her usual annoying high-pitched voice, who was staring at Natascha with a slightly annoyed look as she began to pet Draco's head slightly rougher than what she was doing before., "I went up to our dormitory earlier to grab something from my trunk, and found your apology, with only two sickles, Nat. But I honestly don't need the money and that hair tie that was supposed to be a Christmas gift for you but I never got to wrap it considering you found it already." Pansy sighed as she accidentally hit Draco's face who was already on her lap while reading The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk for what had seemed for the fifth time this month, "Oi! Pansy if you are going to 'stroke' my hair don't be as aggressive as a Hippogriff, honestly if this continues I might just have to follow Natascha, so she can do it, at least she isn't as harsh." Draco scoffed, as he got up from laying on Pansy's lap not even once looking away from the book, causing Pansy to apologise repeatedly as she tried to fawn him by saying something that quite seems like she was bribing him with custard tart from the Hogwarts Kitchen.</p><p>Natascha rolled her eyes as she walked past Blaise and Daphne as she made her way out of the dorm to head to the library. "Those two are honestly so odd, what do you think should I introduce him to my baby sister, so I wouldn't have to gag when I see Pansy cooing over Draco, it's honestly boring," said Daphne while she was playing wizard chess with Blaise, but couldn't hear Blaise's response to her; just as she was about to leave, she heard a faint sound of feet running towards her, asking her to wait up causing Natascha to stop in her tracks and turned around looking for the person causing her to stop. "Kenny what are you doing, I have to go study with-" She paused before she quickly spoke once more. "A friend, that I have to meet up with." Of course, she wasn't a fan of lying to him, but how would he react? He knows their family is very prejudiced against blood-traitors and muggle-borns, but she didn't know if he was. "Don't worry Nat, I won't say anything, I know who you are meeting with, I've seen you study with her before. I just don't want to go to the library alone, you see I'm meeting a friend from Hufflepuff." the little boy said as he caught up to his sister, as they left the common room and started to walk to the library.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Library & Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron and Ezra get caught sleeping in the Library and quickly get kicked out, but trouble stirs as Ron meets Natascha, who is Ezra's new friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thud! A book loudly hit a table as two Gryffindor students fell to the ground, "Oi! Who did that" said Ron groggily, as he got in a stance of where he acted like he was going to fight someone, "Sleeping in the library! Out — out — OUT!" Madam Pince roared as she ever so loudly dropped a heavy book in front of Ron and Ezra who fell asleep studying Charms while waiting for Hermione and Eliza. "Madam Pince! We were just err-" Ezra lied, as he immediately acted as he was studying but in a way that seemed like he was sleeping. "Mr Mitchell! You better not lie to me! Five points from Gryffindor! Now get out!" said Madam Pince but now dragging the two boys who immediately grabbed their bags, as she grabbed the two boys by the ears and tossed them out of the library. "If you don't plan to study here then get out!" Madam Pince Screeching, "And I thought you two knew better, after the last time she kicked you two out, Hermione said ever so smugly, as though she was proud of herself. Ron got up helping Ezra up from the ground as he eyed Hermione suspiciously, "Oi! It was you! You were the one who told Madam Pince!" said Ron, realising what she did, as he rubbed his ear in pain, as several ghosts and students passed by. "Oh please Ronald, had you two not fell asleep this would have not happened." Hermione huffed, as she tightly held her bag to her chest, "Besides, I need to get going, I need to study." She blushed, hiding her face in her hair as she paced to the library as Krum holding a book staring at her, not far behind from her, "Herm-own-ninny, wait up." said the Bulgarian wizard walking quickly to catch up to Hermione. "I honestly don't understand what she sees in him, she goes to the library nowadays just to see him." Ron huffed, walking away with Ezra walking the same pace as him, with Eliza not far behind from them with her nose in her book but soon stopping in place. "Boys, I will meet you in the great hall, yeah? I forgot that I promised Na- er well a friend that I would help her study," said Eliza, as her ears and cheeks turned into a scarlet red, after running towards the library.</p><p> "Well Liz, do you want me to save you a spot if not I'll just sit with Fred, Lee and George, yeah?" Ezra said looking back at his twin, but quickly interrupted by a girl, who easily enchanted Ezra, "She said that she will meet you and your friends, she didn't say when she will meet you guys in the great hall." said the Slytherin girl, there was something about her that caught his eyes, he already knew her. But she never caught his eye like this before, was it her bright sky blue eyes that could brighten any room or was it the way her braid tucked so neatly behind her ear as the braid matched her skinny figure so perfectly with her lips so naturally pink but you could tell by just her lips and eyes of how she was feeling, Ezra read her like a book, but at the same time the way she stood and spoke could make the boy speechless, his ear turning pink that anyone within eyeshot could see, his eyes looking everywhere but at the girl whose arm was around her younger brother's shoulder, who was reading Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp, but the book seems very used like it was a hand me down book given to him. "I-" said Ezra before being rudely interrupted by Ron. "Oh please, Eliza would never help a Slytherin, even when you are all buddies with Malfoy, we all know that you are all evil, everyone knows that your family is all death eaters. I bet they never stopped serving Voldemort. After all, every single death eater should rot away in-" SMACK! "That's enough Ron Weasley! You are being incredibly rude, I recommend leaving before I hex you Because you are being a complete arse!" Ezra screamed as the sound of the slap could be heard from the other side of the castle, grabbing Ron's ear and taking him by force to the common room. "Who was that?" Natascha whispers to Eliza, pointing at the tall yet lanky boy who had slapped that weaselbee, "That's my brother, Nat. I'm surprised you couldn't tell, we have the same temper and hair." Eliza sighed as she pointed to her hair. "So, you two may be twins, but you are nothing alike, he is a troublemaker, and you are my favourite bookworm, who always sticks to the rules." She chuckled, as Eliza's heart fluttered, as she tried to hide her face from blushing, and the trio walked into the library.</p><p>The atmosphere changed after the redhead along with the other lad left, which led Natascha anxiously began to twirl her hair, as Kenny's eyes wandered the library as He observed the room for his friend, "Kenny, I'm over here!" a soft voice peeped out from the poetry section, waving his arms freely with the largest grin on his face. Kenny glanced up at his sister, without a word his sister grinned as she nodded leaving Kenny to walk towards his friend with a smile, "That brother of yours I want to know if he is all right with you-" Eliza asked, as she tucked her hands in her robe pockets, with her looking at Natascha curiously.</p><p>As her cheeks and ears turn scarlet red while Natascha smiles gazing, at Eliza with a pleasant expression on her face which was never often, causing Eliza to glance away. "He already knew we study together, Eliza I don't mean to be frank here, but I was just as flabbergasted as you were. I'm aware that your brother appeared to be irritated with Ron when he said that stuff about death eaters and my parents." Natascha interrupted Eliza who didn't finish her sentence, as she got up to search for books on the summoning charm. As the two girls studied, Eliza would stare at Natascha when she was complaining to Eliza about her dorm-mates or when she would smile after Eliza would tell her about how many times her brother would pull idiotic pranks on her and most of the Gryffindors in their year or below. But, other problems were going on the other side of the castle, for Ron and Ezra, as the two boys walked in silence as one held his ear which was still red and in pain from Ezra tugging his ear from when he yelled. "Ezra, are we going to go to the common room without talking to each other? I said I was sorry." Ron sighed, as he looked at Ezra who was clenching his fist and started to walk ahead, trying to outrun Ron and attempting his best to not say anything for if he did he might fight him then and there. "Oi! Ezra, I'm sorry but you know how Malfoy and his gang treated Neville and Hermione, and a lot of other students! And that Matthews girl is friends with Malfoy and the others, so who knows if she is the same." Ron begged as he started to run towards Ezra, "My sister knows her, Ronald and if Matthews were the same Malfoy and his goons, she wouldn't be studying with her right now, you are too much of a git to see that!" Ezra barked as he stopped in his tracks before punching Ron in the face. "Harry! HARRY! There is a fight going on, It's Ron and Ezra!" Colin cried, storming into the common room with his camera loosely from his neck. "Are you serious? Colin, what on earth happened?" Harry asked, getting up from where he was sitting as he looked eyes widen at Colin. "No clue, I was just coming up to the common room, and that's when Ezra punched Ron, and I guess that is when they start fighting each other after I saw that-" Colin paused, as he took his camera off and shoving it carefully in his bag. </p><p>"But I do remember after the first punch Ron fought back, I do hope it's not serious, and that any of the Professors don't notice any minor injuries that would be terrible." He sighed as he continued walking alongside Harry, "are we close?" Harry asked as Colin nodded nervously, as he looked to be deep in thought, "Yeah, just right around the corner." As the two students walk around the corner, Ezra and Ron are leaning on the wall looking at the floor, as Luna pulls her wand out and heals the two boys. Whereas Ginny was scolding them, with her wand directly aimed at Ron annoyed as can be but trying her best to not hex her brother. "I can't believe you, Ron! You shouldn't have said those dreadful things to Elizabeth's friend! I know that she is friends with that git Malfoy but telling her that all death eaters should rot away? Merlin's beard, Ron It's hard to believe you are my older brother when you act so immature! You are lucky I didn't use my bat-bogey hex on you!" Ginny shouted, and quickly stormed off in the opposite direction of the common room, Luna finished healing the injuries on Ezra before scurrying off to catch up with Ginny but apologising to Harry and the rest of the boys.</p><p> "Merlin, you are fortunate that it was me and not Professor McGonagall, Ron she would have your head. But Ginny didn't even notice us, but I was terrified for you and me." Harry chuckled, as he tucked his hands in his trousers. Ron still mortified up looked up at Harry spoked out found his sister, before taking a deep breath. "She was scarier than Mum when she is upset at Fred and George, but--" said Ron before he could finish his sentence, Ezra stood up properly, as he quickly put his long hair in a ponytail as he began to bit his lip as if he was trying to not insult him. "That doesn't matter Ronald Weasley! You know what— never mind I don't care, just apologise to my sister and her friend, I don't want to do this again." he scowled, as he gave Ron the meanest look just before storming off still mad at Ron. Ezra didn't want to be cruel or rude towards his friends, he wasn't even a fan of being angry not in the slightest, but he felt sort of relieved for yelling at him, even though his body is healed he could still feel the pain, was it physical pain? Perhaps, but Ezra knew that what he was feeling was pain, he could still sense his bruised knuckle from punching Ron right in the face.</p><p> Perhaps that fight scared him, but he wanted that feeling to come back surely pain isn't good but, this pain and anger felt somewhat good, even though the thought of fighting his friend made him feel sick to his stomach that he could puke just by thinking about punching Ron. He knew that they would find him eventually, but Ezra wanted to be left alone where not a soul could find him, Ezra knows that he wasn't close with her, but she knows him like a book she read over and over again and that there is not a secret he could keep from her. But this time he didn't want her to find him, he sighs as he looked at the ceiling as he knew he was far from his friends but just didn't know where he was. The sound of students chattering and his heavy breathing could only be heard when his eyes wandered around the room, he knew that he ran to the library and not a corridor, just the very place he wanted to avoid. But he knew that the people he was trying to avoid were still probably at the Gryffindor tower and took a deep breath and his hands shaking and walked towards the library door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tears & Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natascha leaves after being caught studying with Eliza by Draco and Pansy, while Eliza is left alone being bullied by Draco and Pansy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in case you are triggered by fat-shaming and force vomiting, I do Recommend not reading this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the door opened suddenly with Natascha storming off angry as the sound of Draco and pansy could be heard laughing in a distance. "Ugh what the fu— Natascha?" Ezra groaned as his face hit one of the doors falling to the floor as he sat down the put his face to his hands in pain, as Natascha looked around after closing the door as she was mumbling but the only words that could be heard from Ezra as if he was swearing but when she realised she accidentally hit him with the door her face went soft and gentle as if she wasn't just angry few seconds ago. "Ezra? What are you doing? I thought you were-" she said softly, as she looked down at the boy, walking towards him and getting to his level squatting as she gently picked his face up from his hands and trying to read his face but when she moved his hands he flinched in pain. "What happened to your fist, Ezra? You just left us an hour ago did you punch someone?" She asked as she held his hands while a tear shed from his face. "He was being a git towards you I couldn't have just leave it be. You are my friend, Natascha and I would always protect you, even though we barely know each other but I know that for sure that you are my friend and I always protect my friends. But Ron shouldn't have said what he said without consequences." Said Ezra with a raspy voice, as he got up from the ground helping her up in the process. "But I was to know what happened since I left, you stormed out so furious and you were swearing." He asked as he tilted his head like a dog when a dog was confused. "Well, what happened was as we were studying and having fun while we were chatting about stuff. But 2 minutes before you saw me storm out, Draco and pansy walked in, and they saw us as they were going to sit down, and they don't know I'm friends with Eliza, and they were being their usual selves and insulting Eliza and calling her that slur and told me I was blood traitor and saying how someone from a family like mine should know better than to be friends with a muggle-born. But I told pansy you screw off and that she should know better than judge someone just by what they see and that it wasn't like they saw and I sorta lied to them so that I wouldn't get in trouble with my father and mother." She rambled, as they walked towards the hospital wing. "I understand that I'm sure that my sister does too. But are you positive that lying about your study date with Liz is gonna work, I mean I'm not judging you but what if they find out the truth?" Ezra said while he was looking at his bruised hand. "They won't trust me, Ezra. I know how to keep secrets and besides your sister caught on and went along with it even though I could tell she was uncomfortable but it fit the scene." She chuckled, twirling her long hair. As they continued to catch up they had finally found the hospital wing where Ezra had explained he got in a physical fight with Madam Pomfrey who went to immediately fix him up as she had Natascha to wait outside.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Warning: fat-shaming and could be triggering</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>Eliza remained in her seat even after Pansy and her goons left, the quiet Gryffindor's eyes focused on the homework, trying to avoid looking at her thighs."I can't do this now" she mumbled to herself as she got up from her seat, putting her homework in her bag. "I wonder if any of the quidditch teams are using the field today, they shouldn't be, nobody isn't supposed to be using the field." She spoked, as she had a habit of talking to herself as she walked her way toward the field twirling a strand of her hair nervously, so she could get some exercise done today. It's probably the only thing she does that calms her nerves from having a full-on breakdown. "I'll just stay there till it's time to head back." She said while she dug in her bag for a hair-tie as she continued to walk her way down. "Where do you think you're going, filthy mud-blood" Malfoy's annoying voice called out as Crabbe and Goyle laughed along making pig noises.</p><p>"The quidditch field isn't for fat lumps like you." He laughed annoyingly. Eliza stopped in place from where she stood trembling in fear as he continued to call her names as she began to rapidly blink to try to prevent herself from crying as this was something she was always insecure about. She looked down to her thighs with shame and her rich brown skin full of tears that began to slowly one by one fall down her cheek some would even fall into her mouth, was she a pig just like Malfoy said she knew better to listen to his lies? No she couldn't be one for as Malfoy only likes to bully people because he is a git, but she couldn't stop those words getting to her head she was exhausted of being called names like a pig, and fat lump even as a young girl her classmates would call her names and bully her a lot but her brother was always there by her side but as years went on she stopped letting him know about the bullying. It was those awful words she knew them so well since she was 8, but she tried to prove herself to everyone by exercising that she wasn't a pig, but no matter what she did to lose weight people would still mock her for being overweight even when she was a child. "Leave me alone, you ferret" she shouted, looking at him angrily clenching her fist enraged, as she stormed her way towards him and almost about to punch him, but stopping herself not wanting to let her emotions get to her.</p><p>Pushing him asides Eliza stormed out to the castle too enraged with herself to even go to the field to exercise, clenching her fist "stupid Malfoy he is just so stupid, he makes me so mad. I hate him." she mumbled to herself as she opened the large door to the castle as she made her way to the bathroom on the first floor, she knew that if she went to the second-floor myrtle would just be her usual self and didn't want to deal with her today. As she walked into the bathroom, she stood still and listened to make sure she was the only person in there. "Hello?" Eliza spoke firmly, and there was not even a ghost or first year in the room as she made her way to the stall. She kept her eyes on the floor to look for Feet "thank merlin, I'm the only one here otherwise it would be awkward." she murmurs to herself quietly as she found the largest stall for it was the only large stall in the first floor for the girl's bathroom. She hesitantly opens the door as she places her bag on the floor. She sits down in front of the toilet hugging her knees in comfort. "I hate this, I don't want my throat to hurt for the rest of the day, Weasleys as she looks at her scars on her knuckles from all the times she puked her meals out for most of her meals when she can get away from her brother and Natascha. "Where's my water? I'm sure I forgot it in Natascha's bag, for fuck sakes. She is probably spewing up lies to protect her arse!" she sneered as she took off her jumper that she stole from her brother during the summer and pushed the jumper into her bag.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>(warning: forced vomiting)</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>As she made her way to the toilet to face it, as she knelt on all fours with only her left arm supporting her weight and trying to keep her hair from falling in her face even if she knew that her hair was tied up, as the sound of the vomit pooled beneath her, as her stomach clenched in pain, she knew this taste all too well she knew that the test wasn't sour, no it wasn't sour in the slightest, it was more waterlogged, the taste of chewed swallowed toast, and her meal from her lunch, as her eyes got watery, as she began to cough she could taste her mucus and some remaining food that was still in her mouth, she knelt closer to the toilet and gagged as she spat out the taste from her mouth, her spit and mucus falling into the toilet, as she stared at her own vomit making sure it wasn't read anymore like it was a week ago "good, at least I don't have to embarrass myself to madam Pomfrey again..." she murmured as her voice was raspy, "maybe tonight I could try and do a few laps on school grounds. So that way, I won't have to deal with Natascha being upset at me for lying to her." she thought, as she wipes her mouth getting up from the floor, she looked down at the mashed food that was drifting around in the toilet water. She felt somewhat sick from puking so much out, looking at it now the toilet water seem to rise a bit from the food that was in there, but she not only felt sick but it was like she was pensive. Eliza grabs her bag, just before she had walked toward the sink to rinse her eyes from the involuntary tears that were streaming down her face, and her mucus hangs down her nose, she took deep breaths to calm herself, turning the sink off, she listened for people as she walked out of the bathroom as she makes sure she has everything.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>(This is the end of the trigger warnings)</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>She knew if she stays here any longer she might run into someone who she doesn't want to talk too and if she bumped into Parkinson she knew she wouldn't be able to stand up to her even though she was put in Gryffindor Eliza never understood why she was in since she never considered herself as brave. Even as a kid, it was never her but her brother to stick up for everyone including her but the only time she will stand up for herself was to Malfoy. As she continued to walk she coughed silently, trying to make her way up to the common room. "Ah fuck it, I might as study in the common room that way I don't have to deal with any of the Slytherins students." She sighed, her voice still raspy from earlier. Fuck I wish I had the chance before she left, so I could grab my bloody water but her dumb 'friends' had to show up and ruin all that. I was fine till Malfoy and his dumb girlfriend or whatever showed up insulting me for something I can't control. The thought of Natascha's housemates could simply make a girl mad, she knew she wasn't one to hate people, but she had a hatred for Malfoy and his goons.</p><p>I need to rant to someone who understands what jerks they are or least someone who can cool me off from this anger. She sighed as she hit something, looking up it was one of the Weasley twins, "Sorry Fred, I wasn't looking where I was going." Eliza apologised looking at his feet as George laughed, "wrong twin Eliza, you know for a twin you are bad at telling me and Freddie apart." He chuckled, "I won't get in trouble if I tell you what I'm up too, right?" He asked with a mischievous smirk leaning against the nearest wall as Eliza sighs "No, not today but it involves getting someone hurt by any means then maybe. But today I'm too tired to get you in trouble so tell me, dear Georgie, what are you up to?" She smiles up at George since last year she spent her time with Fred and George, but she rarely spent time with them together, which was rather odd considering they were "inseparable" but it was usually George whom she was closer with. "So the Lovely smart Lizzie is tired, so reading all those books finally caught up to you?" He laughed "but honestly I'm just sneaking down to grab some food to bring up to the common room, Fred and I are planning on remaking our products for before the tournament, and we can't waste any seconds of our time so no one will be working on the product while the other gets some food for the night. Nothing harmful right now just be sure to not tell Hermione otherwise she will kill me and Fred both. " He grinned as he showed her his bag that he planned to use to bring food up. "Alright you're off the hook, but make sure to bring me something small but sweet. And I'll make sure not to tell her." She smiled "but I have to head back up to the common room to study, so I'll see you there, right Weasley?" As she walked in the opposite direction of George, who only chuckle. "That's right, Lizzie dear. But you sure you want something small and sweet? I mean from what I know you aren't that sweet." he teased her as he turned back around and leaned on the wall with a big dorky grin on his face that almost any girl could fall in love with but her, she just found that smile hilarious. "What's with that dumb grin on your stupid face, Georgiekins? You look stupid, and It's not for me, I'm getting it for- um... a friend of mine, I want to cheer her up, she was pretty upset when I saw her last." she lied, looking down at her feet and playing with a strand of her hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Love at First Sight?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eliza bumps into George Weasley, and he takes the stressed out girl to the Hogwarts kitchen, and asks her a question that stresses her out more</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I see, but there is no reason to lie to me darling, I'm your friend. But since you lied to your dearest friend you now have to go down to the kitchen with me, Lizzie" George smirked, as he picked her up and tossed her on his shoulder, "and you can't say no to my handsome face." He joked while leading her to roll her eyes, "Okay but one condition you have to hold my bag back and since when did you have a handsome face? Cause I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one who is attractive here, Georgie." She said teasing the redheaded boy. "ouch, Liz you are so vicious" he grinned happily letting her down.</p><p>"just know I'm not going to force you to go down there with me but I would appreciate it if you could." he said awkwardly "so even without Fred you need someone to hold your hand huh?" She teased as she walked closer to his face with a smirk which led George to get flustered "shut up, I just want bonding time with my favourite girl." He said as he walked away to the dungeons so he could go to the kitchen Eliza laughed, "what was that? Did I make you embarrassed? If it makes you feel better I won't tease you like that again!" As she ran to catch up to George, "no, no it's not that I just like- I just wasn't expecting you to get right up to my face, is all." He mumbled looking away from her as his face and ears went red, she looked at him with a confused face "oh, my bad I just got caught up in the moment." She said as he looked at her with a smile, and put his arm around her.</p><p>"You know what, let's see if the elves can make you got chocolate and some chips, yeah? That usually cheers me up." How did he-? Know you what doesn't matter, but he does know how to cheer me up. He is such a good friend "yeah, thanks. But how did you know-" she said confused before he cut her off, "we are here, Lizzie." He smiled as he walked up to the painting and looked for the pear and tickled it. "Do you mind if I put some of the snacks in your bag? I sorta forgot to bring one." He asked as they both walked into the kitchen "does Mr Weasley wish for a snack?"Dobby asked politely looking up at George and Eliza, "uh sure, thanks Dobby I'm wondering if you can make me snacks for my brother and me? Oh, my friend here wants some hot chocolate and chips." He said to the elf cheerfully as he patted next to him "sit, Liz I brought you down here for a reason but I don't know if I should tell you since I'm not ready to say it but you should at least know something..." George softly said, as he nervously started to fidgeting "hey what's going on?" She sat down next to him placing a hand on his hand to let him know she is there for him, Eliza knew he was worried, but about what? "I care about you, Eliza... You know that... right?" He said worriedly as he held her hand tightly before someone barge in "OI! Gred? Did you die what's taking forever?" Fred shouted as he looked around then, "oh is this a love confession? Georgie-boy I didn't think you had it in you! But seriously what's taking forever with the food? I have been waiting for a long time, it's been 20 minutes." Fred complained as Eliza rolled her eyes, "Seriously Fred, now is not the good time, and no it's not a love confession, he just wanted to tell me something serious, and you barge in like a mad man!" She shrieked as she got up to Fred as she grabbed his wrist leading him out, "you will get your food soon Fred, but for now go bug Ron or someone." as she shoved him out of the kitchen, but Fred looking at George mouthing "tell her how you feel Gred!" Who only chuckle. "So what was it? You seemed anxious?" She said as she walked towards George, as she had been in front of him holding his hands worriedly.</p><p>"You know what? I'll tell you before the Yule ball but don't get a date for it yet, okay?" He smiled as he ruffled her messy hair, as dobby came over with their food. "Here is your food, Mr Weasley all finished with the chips and hot chocolate for Miss Mitchell." Dobby chimed happily, handing the duo the food. "Thanks, Dobby," Eliza said politely, as she took her food and drink, but before she could grab a bite of her chips, George stole a few bites from her chips. "Hey! Those are my chips if you want some you could of an ask! Now I have no chance to cut you off." Eliza said jokingly, with a smile on her face that lit up the whole room, making George blush like a tomato. "I- wow um... oh right! Let's get this food to Freddie I'm sure he is waiting, I'm not sure where but he could be outside the room or the common room with Angelina and Lee." George said he was caught off guard as her smile made him realize how lucky he was to have her in his life, with a grin he pointed to the door. "-come on, let's head back, Lizzie"</p><p>Eliza looked at him wondering why he was redder than usual, is he sick? "George, I got to ask you something, you look red as can be and not your hair your face, are you coming down with something? Or should We stop at Madam Pomfrey?" She asked worriedly, as she followed right behind him her head tilted like a puppy confused, "uh no, I just umm.. found it rather warm in there is all. I'm not coming down with something." He said looking down at her face with a reassuring smile on his face as he lightly patted her head. Since they became friends he always admired her, he couldn't remember how they became friends but he fell hard for her when she started to get more confident around him and Fred, it was something he found rather adorable seeing her get out of her shell. He told Fred during the World Cup about how he liked Eliza and Fred was so happy for him, helping George find ways to confess to her but somehow he always never had the chance but each time he tried to tell her how he felt, he always fell harder for her.</p><p>"So Eliza, is there anyone you like?" George asked curiously but with a sound of worry in his voice but he still had a smile on his face. Looking up at the tall boy, she got red as can be, "what makes you say that! I don't like anyone! Why is it obvious?" She replied anxiously as she twirled her hair, looking up to him as if he found out her darkest secret and fears. "Woah, what's wrong? I just wanted to know if you liked m- someone." He asked as he looked at her no longer walking. "Oh, umm it's nothing. I just got worried, but can we not talk about romance? I would much rather tell you when I'm not worried about who is listening and who isn't." She said as she grabbed her bag from George storming off, as the noise got quieter and quieter, to absolute silence, and her vision went black. THUD!</p><p>"ELIZA!" George cried that was the last sound she heard before passing out.</p><p>George ran up to her, picking her up effortlessly and grabbed her bag, Fred walked by as he was waiting around the corner but got worried when he heard a thud "Georgie, what happened with Eliza? Why is she passed out?" Fred said concerned, grabbing the bag from George, "I have no clue, I mean I notice her looking pale all day but I asked her if she liked anyone but she got so upset when I asked her that like she was asking if it was obvious, but she was upset she tried to storm off and I let her of course but I tried to catch her before she fell but she passed out very fast. Let's take her to the hospital wing." George explained, holding Eliza in a bridal carry, as he carefully took her hair out of the ponytail she had. "She must not eat anything again, I don't think I wanna tell Ezra this time, Freddie... Do you-" Fred interrupted "wanna tell him? Sure, I'll try but I don't know where he is." Fred had run ahead of George so he could open the door. "What did you two do now?!" Madam Pomfrey asked as she ran as fast as she could to Fred and George who were carrying an unconscious Eliza. "We didn't do anything, Poppy! George saw her pass out so we brought her here."</p><p>George had Eliza arms around his neck and her legs on his waist so he could use one of his hands, "yeah, we were talking to each other on our way to the common room and she got upset and started to run off but she passed out before she could get far. But she has been looking sick all day." George worriedly said, as Madam Pomfrey nodded and pointed to an empty bed, "lay her down and go back up, I'll have someone find her brother and you might have to bring her bag up and have someone in her dorm pack up overnight stuff for her, I'm gonna have her stay here overnight to be sure nothing happens got it? Now out! The two of you" "but-" Fred interrupted "OUT!" Poppy shouted who was now shoving them out.</p><p>After Fred and George got back to the common room, they had Hermione pack Eliza's now an empty bag with overnight clothes for the night and her classes in the morning. "Is she okay, she hadn't eaten much but I just thought she had a stomach bug, I was gonna recommend something my mum and dad use to give me as a little girl but she left before I could tell her. I'm coming down with you two gits back down," Hermione said pacing back and forth, while George held her bag, "well I'm not going down there for a bit I need to grab my jumper to give her." George said, tossing Fred the bag, "are you two a thing? I didn't think you were her type, she always snuck out to meet someone, but she just told me that she only sneaks out to meet with her friend, never said who" Hermione asked curiously, but before George could answer "nope, my dear brother just fancy her," Fred laughed, as George toss a pillow that was nearby at Fred's head.</p><p>"Shut it," George open his dorm and went to his trunk that was somewhat empty after his mum took their products they had made all summer to sell at Hogwarts but as he dug in the trunk he found the quidditch jumper that he packed, he tossed it on his shoulder, he could always get a new one since this one was getting small on him but it was sure to fit Eliza. She was smaller than him. "Yeah this will do," he grinned as he ran out, and practically jumped down the stairs "alright, let's go yeah?" He said cheerfully, "is that your quidditch jumper?" Fred asked, pointing at the jumper on George's shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, since we don't have quidditch this year I figure someone would put it to use." He grinned, as they walked out. The portrait opened before they got to open it. "Ezra? Where were you?" George asked, as Ezra who looked up at them, "Nowhere I was on the grounds by the lake with Natascha." Ezra had said confused "Natascha? Are you talking about the one who hangs around Malfoy and Parkinson?" Hermione said in shock, they all walked out of the dorm.</p><p>"Yeah, she is my friend and isn't like them, if she was I wouldn't be around her, would I?" Ezra defended Her, "oh and where is my sister?" He asked looking around, and they all went silent "she passed out, George carried her to the hospital wing, we were just about to bring her bag." Hermione admitted as she pointed to the overnight bag Fred was still carrying on his shoulder. "Fuck, I shouldn't have just left her there, I had a bad feeling something was gonna happen. She wasn't herself today either, thanks a lot you three for being there for her. I don't know what I do without her, and you guys." Ezra said softly, understanding that they did what they could, but he was still worried about her, he could have done something, he could have gone looking for her instead of talking by the lake with Nat.</p><p>"It's not your fault mate if anything I should have said something to her about her eating habits, I knew she wasn't looking like herself, but-" Hermione interrupted "look if you idiots think it's any of your faults, did you choose to let her eat very little? No! Did you make her pass out from the lack of food? I don't think so, I know you guys and you aren't like that. So stop being dumbasses and be there for her instead of thinking what if I did that or what if I did this? Now if you are done I want to go check on her. Oh and George, if you love her like you say you do please tell her before it's too late." Hermione snapped storming off to the hospital wing, with Fred chasing after her saying "wait up!"</p><p>It fell silent, as the two left, with Ezra and George walking in silence as Ezra chuckled as he spoke out "You know what? You would be good for Eliza, and she needs someone like you in her life, she may not see it but you light up her day, when she is upset you always find her and cheer her up and even when you don't mean too. It's the little things that matter to her." Ezra smiled at George, whose eyes widened "you think so? I have been trying to tell her since the beginning of the year how I felt but somehow something always ruins it, if it's me or someone else I could just never tell her... but today it just felt right and that's why I made an excuse to go down to the kitchen, I wanted to spend time with her and then when we were making our way up I figured that it would perfect to tell-" George rambled but before he could finish "write a note, and put it in your jumper for her to see. And write about how you feel." Ezra responded, looking ahead seeing Fred and Hermione waiting by the hospital wing for the two of them. "Seems like they are waiting for us, let's go see Eliza, George."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Comforts of your Lap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was her third year in Hogwarts, with the Infamous Prisoner and Murderer Sirius Black and from what she read in the papers, He killed 13 people that night Lily and James Potter were killed. She had not a single person to tell her problems too, she usually spent her days out of class following her brother or just in the bathroom telling her problems to Moaning Myrtle of all ghosts to tell her problems so she found Myrtle was a good listener. She looked at her new watch that she got this year when she got home for the summer as a late birthday gift even though she taught her parents how to use an owl to send letters and gifts, they are insistent on waiting till they get home because her parents are still somewhat terrified of owls trying to come in the window to send a letter. it was almost time for her to head downstairs to meet up with her brother to go to the great hall for dinner, she didn't want to go downstairs to meet up with him. she left her dorm and sat on the stairs leading to the girls' dorm, waiting for the sound of her brother leaving the common room, but she heard two boys coming down the stairs from the boy's side of the stairs.</p><p>"hey, what seems to be the matter darling? it's almost dinner, aren't you going?" one of the boy's voices asked with concern in his voice, she only looked at his feet, not having the motivation to move her head up to see who was talking to her. "Fred and George? You two are the beaters on the Quidditch team right?" Eliza asked, unsure if they were who she thought they were but she knew that all of the Weasleys have their signature red hair and hand me downs she thought was sweet. "Right you are but seems to be the matter darling?" Fred asked again, with a soft smile and his face as George went to sit as close he could without causing the stairs to the girls' dorm turning to a slide.</p><p>She fell silent unsure if she could tell them scared on if they would make fun of her but George put his hand on her shoulder "Hey, you can trust us we may act dumb most of the time and sure pull a prank here and there but you can tell us, we know how to keep a secret." George said kindly knowing she felt uneasy knowing how that felt, as Fred opened his bag to pull out a sandwich that seemed like it was from lunch. "It may be from lunch but here I have this, it's a corned beef sandwich. I had one of the house-elves make it for me but you can have it." Fred grinned as he handed her the sandwich, "it's something our mum makes us and our siblings but it won't taste just as good as our mum's version." George added looking up to her with a genuine smile on his face. "Thanks, I appreciate it a lot" Eliza acknowledged but was at a loss of words she wasn't sure what to tell them, as she unwrapped the sandwich to take a bit of it.</p><p>"c'mon let's go sit by the fireplace and you can tell us what's the matter," Fred said calmly as he waited for her to finish the sandwich she nodded took another bite from the sandwich given to her from Fred, She stood up with the help from George, "I think I can finish this down there, let's go down to the fireplace boys." She calmly said walking down the stairs with the twins behind her back, "So What shall we call you? From what I believe you never told us your name, so far I think darling and dear is suitable for you." George teased putting his arm around her, as Eliza's face went red</p><p>"I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Eliza Mitchell" she said embarrassed thinking back to how she forgot to tell them her name. She kept looking down as they sat down at the fireplace, with George still by her side as Fred sat in the chair to the left of them. "So why did you seem so down?" Fred asked, still concerned about her, looking down Eliza shrugged "honestly I have no idea why I was down, but I usually go with my brother to supper and lunch but tonight I felt sick to my stomach like I dreaded going out of the common room." She said as she laid her head on George's lap as she hugged a pillow that was on the couch. "Why don't you stay here with me-" "While I go to the great hall and get food there for you and us. And you get to stay here the entire time yeah?" The twins said as Fred got up as he headed out of the common room while George brushed her hair with his fingers, "I know from everyone's point of view we seem like jokesters who never take stuff seriously and we don't mind being jokesters cause at least we can make people's day but nobody wants to know us besides just 'Fred and George the inseparable twins' but I hope you can see us more than that when you get to know us and see us as our person, I know Fred would agree on that with me." George whispered to Eliza who was staring at the fireplace as she listened to him talk, "I always could tell that you two were different people, so don't worry about it, but I would love to get to know you both, especially you George." She smiled as she moved her body to look directly up at his face, as she ran her hand in his hair. "I may not know you but you are a gentle and kind soul, and I would be honoured to call you my friend, George Weasley." She said softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ignored by the serpent?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a week goes by, Natascha shut her self out from Eliza and Ezra without explanation,  as tension rises between Pansy and Natascha, as her cousin Draco meets Astoria Greengrass.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>been dealing with a writers block, but I made some changes to a few things, like the stupid idea that four boys and four girls for each year in a house, like come on there has got to be more students in their year? also I am in love with the idea of dean and seamus dating, so we will be getting a lot of deamus action :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George beamed as he looked at her “What can I say we all know I make a terrific friend, Darling. Also, I have to ask you why are you laying on my lap?” George asked as he realized that she has been laying on his lap the whole time, her eyes broaden “Sorry I guess-” George cut off the flustered girl who sat up “No no no, it’s okay I don’t mind it but I was just asking, You can lay back down on my lap.” George said as she looked at him questioning if he was serious. “No, I don’t think I will! I was cosy sitting there, but no you had to ask why I was sitting there.” She jokingly said, smirking at the boy as she crossed her arms, looking away at him like she was crazy but not even a second later they both laughed “What was that? Are you trying to act mad? That is adorable.” George laughed at her, as she looked at him still laughing.</p><p>“Honestly Natascha, why would you hang around one of those dirty Mudbloods? Are you trying to get a howler from your dad and I may not be around you during the summer but I can hear your nightmares so I know you two don’t get along, come along Nat I truly don’t want you to be a blood traitor?.” Pansy complained as she dragged Natascha with her to the Slytherin after Pansy ran into Natascha with Ezra when they made their way to the castle but hearing Pansy mention her father made her sick to her stomach, she loved coming to Hogwarts for it was her home away from her parents’ home like it was her safe place when she wasn’t at her Manor. “And this is the second time I caught you as well! What is going on with you, Natty-cat? It’s like I don’t even know who you are.” Pansy continued but Natascha only heard those sentences, as she never paid little attention to the girl. She only tolerated her cause her cousin Draco knew her, but had he not been friends or whatever they were then Natascha would have never been her friend. </p><p>“Can you shut up, Pansy? I’m not in the mood for your rants, and besides, I didn’t know he was a mudblood,” Natascha sighed, putting her hands into her pockets, hearing Pansy talk made Natascha more annoyed with Pansy by the second. “Okay so look Natascha, I know you are not a fan of me, but at least I try to make the effort to be your friend in front of Draco. So its the least you can do is try to do the same, so don’t be such a bitch, you never talk and when you do it’s either to bitch away at me or to be such a stick in the mud.” Pansy snapped before she punched Natascha in the face, the two quickly began to fight after Pansy said those words this was something Natascha been wanting to do since the first year. She hated Pansy since she met her but when they got into Hogwarts this is hatred for Pansy got worst, this fight went on for ten minutes before two Slytherin Prefects had to pull the two girls off each other to prevent them from the fight, and took 10 points each off the both of them. “Ugh, seriously? She started the fight! You should not have taken points off from me instead, just take points off from Pansy.” Natascha grumbled when the prefects took the points off, “it’s not my choice, Matthews. Both of you fought, and I had no choice but to take points, if you wish to talk to Professor Snape or the Headmaster then be my guest but don’t be surprised if they agree with me, but I do have to give the two of you detention for fighting, and you both have to talk with Professor Snape. But please do so before curfew, I won’t have the time to deal with students after hours.” one of the Prefect nagged, he told them that they had detention for two weeks, and were not permitted to go to the first task for the Triwizard tournament as Pansy and Natascha complained but had no motivation to risk losing more points for Slytherin house. </p><p>“Good and I’ll make sure to check with Professor Snape before you two go to the office.” the Prefect said, as the duo went to the common room in complete silence. “You know had you not lost your temper, We would haven’t lost points for Slytherin,” Natascha said quietly before running over to sit with her cousin to chat. “Draco, have your parents sent any chocolate frogs yet?” Natascha asked excitedly to Draco rolling his eyes and not looking away from a book. “Yes, but you have to ask Blaise or Crabbe or Goyle to fetch it for you, I’m not getting up for a simple thing like a chocolate frog, do you have it, cousin?” Draco admitted He grew tired of her mischief but he cared a lot about her but deep down he knew she was like a sister he never had and she was his only cousin who wasn’t a blood traitor like Andromeda and her half-blood daughter Nymphadora who he never met and never wants to meet her. “But if you do ask them, tell them to get me some Peppermint Imps as well, yeah?” Draco continued before she smiled and thanked him as she ran up to Blaise and kindly asked him, who nodded and went up to the boys’ dormitory with Crabbe as she sat down again with Draco who was talking to a girl who was two years below them, but she remembered it must have been Daphne’s younger sister, as she was talking about introducing the pair to each other. </p><p>“Hey Natascha, I got the Chocolate frog you asked for.” Blaise grinned at the shorter girl as he tossed the chocolate frog box and Draco’s peppermint Imps towards her, as Natascha caught them, “Hey did you have to toss them!” Natascha swore, she handed Draco the Peppermint Imps, and quickly opened the chocolate frog and caught it before it could jump out, and chewed on the head and as she looked at the card, “Ugh bloody hell, not another Newt Scamander, I already got 4 of him.” Natascha said, rolling her eyes looking around the common room to see if someone wanted to trade for a Murton Graves, which was one of the ones she didn’t have. “Oi Goyle, Come here” Natascha yelled, getting his attention. “What do you want, Matthews?” Goyle said as he was out of breath. “I wonder if you have any cards you want to trade if I traded you a Newt Scamander.” she asked, showing him the card, as his fat fingers picked the card up, “I don’t know, I got Merlin if you want him but the card is in my trunk.” Goyle answered as he began to inspect the card, “Oi you fat lug, It just came out of the box, it’s not fake.” She pointed out as Goyle put the card in his pocket. “Okay I’ll take him, I’ll go grab the Merlin card for you now, Yeah?” He said walking with Crabbe to the boys’ dormitory. “Why the bloody hell did you trade the card if you just wanted the frog. Could have asked for something different.” Draco commented, tossing her a piece of the peppermint, “Because I was hoping for a merlin or Murton Graves, they are the two that I want most and besides you, heard what I said, I got four of Newt I don’t need any more of him.” Natascha said,</p><p>“By the way, I hear you and Pansy got in a fight do you want to explain?” Astoria asked Natascha, joining in the conversation, as Draco looked amused and looked at Natascha  “You fought Pansy?” Draco laughed, as Natascha only nodded not sure what to say, as she continued to eat the chocolate frog, She didn’t want Draco to know, but she knew he was gonna know eventually because someone weather it is Professor snape or the prefects or that she would have had to tell him herself.<br/>
“Yeah, we fought but she punched me first, so I fought her back but the prefects stopped us before it got worse so now We have to talk to Snape before curfew which sucks,” Natascha said. “That is not like Pansy, why would she punch-” Draco asked, he knew that Natascha wasn’t a big supporter of his and his parents’ choices on who his friends are, but he never truly paid attention to Pansy that much, he mostly considered her to be a thorn in his side unlike Astoria she was someone who he never thought he loved this much. He sighed as he lay on the sofa again. He felt the warm hands of Astoria support him; she hugged his arm nearest to her and grinned at him, leaning to the safety of Draco's head leaning toward her palm. "She said she knew I didn't like her because she never liked me and that at least she made an effort to try to be my friend in front of you, that I was a bitch and always a stick in the mud, but honestly I wish I had hexed her." Natascha accidentally interrupted Draco and his train of thought.</p><p>It’s been a week since Eliza was put in the hospital wing and Natascha had started to avoid Ezra, but it’s unknown why she was acting like this but with her detention with Pansy, everyone automatically assumed she was busy with that but during the time between classes and going to classes she even refused to make eye contact.<br/>
It was lunch, Eliza had been out of the hospital wing for two days now, and was back to normal, pulling pranks with the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan. She sat with Lee and Fred and George sat next to each other, she was picking her food, as she kept an eye on her friends to be sure nobody turned her hair a different colour again. “So, Lee do you think you can do that? While Fred and I go and look for someone to make the potion?” George said as they had been talking about figuring out how to get their name in the goblet of fire and since you have to be at least 17 to enter the tournament, and with them being 16 they cannot enter, but that doesn’t mean a thing, for they have been since the announcement of the age limit to enter had been trying to find any ways to enter but she had given up trying to stop them instead Ezra has been helping her with learning potions to so she help them try to get their name in the goblet but they had told her not to help, but George later explained it is because if a mistake happens they don’t want Eliza to blame herself.</p><p>“Eliza, what seems to be the matter? You seem kind of out of it, darling.” George said, after Lee and Fred began to about Quidditch he looked at her softly wanting to hug her and comfort her, he wasn’t sure if she was upset that they didn’t want her to help or if it was something personal, he didn’t want to pry but his worry got the better of him. “Oh it’s nothing George, I am just deep in thought but I am just trying to figure out if I ditch you, nerds, if I can go see if my friend Natascha would talk to me.” is what she wanted to say, but she just couldn’t even open her mouth, she could barely eat as it is, she could hardly eat at all she felt sick to her stomach as she felt dizzy but tried to hide it.<br/>
“I’m fine, I'm not a child George, come on let’s go meet up with Lee and Freddie,” she said calmly as George eyed her suspiciously but shrugged. “Here Lizzie, after our last Hogsmeade trip I bought extras but this is my last one. I'm pretty sure I don’t need it, love.” George smiled knowing what was wrong but he knew that there is nothing he can do but be supportive, he passed her a cauldron cake and chocolate frogs, the two of her favourite sweets. As they got up to catch up with Fred and Lee, as she walked close to Fred, he handed her something and slightly pointed to her first year, and smiled at her, Eliza placed the product just next to the first-year student as the student put the product in their mouth, but the student's tongue instantly swelled, as Eliza, Lee and the twins laughed, “Did you see their face! That was hilarious!” Lee chuckled, as they had down to the field, although they didn’t have quidditch this year it was often the place they find Oliver, and with and often just keep the lad company since this is his last year but with quidditch, there isn’t much for him to do. They head to the field.</p><p>“Oi Ezra! Come over here, my boyfriend wants to ask you a question since he clearly can’t again on this with me.” Dean asked, yelling up to the upper level of the boys’ dormitory room for their year, and with eight boys in their year, Ezra had been laying in bed for most of the day since it was the weekend, although he sleeps on the upper level of the boys in his year dorm, he was close to Seamus and his Boyfriend Dean, and two other boys that stayed on his level of the dorm. “Hold on, Dean! Give me a break, I need my beauty rest for tomorrow to impress Lavender.” Ezra said Exaggerating as He rolled out of bed, taking his long hair out of a bun, running down the stairs with dean rolling his eyes as he put a hoodie on to cover his neck. “Oh please, Lavender and here I thought you had better taste in girls, mate.” Dean chuckled, as Seamus carefully got out of bed, shirtless. “Yeah, I thought you had a little thing for that Slytherin girl or was it Justin guy from Hufflepuff I know you two had a little moment in our third year.” Seamus teased, as he messed up Ezra’s long hair. “Justin? No way, he is too happy for me, I like my men with a little trauma and angst.” Ezra joked as Dean laughed, “so Potter? Or Malfoy is your type? Man here I thought you liked Justin.” Dean continued, “So what was the reason you two had me interrupt your ‘sleepover’ for?” Ezra said jokingly as Seamus got flustered and grabbed the nearest shirt around them, as Dean looked at his boyfriend with laughter, “It wasn’t a sleepover, he just happened to crawl into my bed for a minute and we just fell asleep. And I called you down here to see if you wanted to mess around with Looney.” Seamus said, pulling his AC/DC shirt down, as Ezra looked at him confused.</p><p>“Loony? Isn’t that the loony girl that is around Ginny?” Ezra asked, He wasn’t sure why the name sounded familiar but he nudged it off, thinking he heard someone mention it, “No, but as much as I love being around you two,  I want to see if Ginny can braid my hair” Ezra smiled, He was beginning to grow tired of the quick and easy bun often did, and since he was sort of close to Ginny and knew she can braid hair and she was his go-to person for hair, “boo! You are no fun, but I’ll see you later yeah?” Dean said, as the couple left the room, as Ezra made his way back up to his bed, digging in his trunk for clothes that weren’t his uniform, he found his leather jacket his mum got him during the summer for new clothes, he had already put pins on it, one was the first S.P.E.W pin that Hermione made. But since he got it she made a few more pins that looked different from his was only the word “S.P.E.W” with an elf in the back, as the new ones only have the word S.P.E.W he understood why she was fighting for Elves to have rights and was fully on board but others didn’t want to join or thought the organization was a joke, but from his point of view he saw that people gave zero fucks about them and used them for their own selfish reason, so he joined along with Neville, although Potter and Weasley didn’t care about it Hermione made her two best friends who were reluctant and indifferent when they joined, Ezra sure was reluctant at first when joining after finding out he had to pay two sickles as fee but after a while, he just didn’t really care about prices. He looked around the room, it felt odd being one of the few boys to make his bed, since Elves stopped coming up to clean the common room along with the dorms, but he didn’t mind, it felt nice to clean up after him it distracted him from thinking about Natascha after she began to ignore her friends from Gryffindor. He knew that it was probably because of her family or her friends hating Muggleborns, but he missed her, she was his friend, someone that he could tell everything too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Behind the Closed Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Professor? May I come in?” Natascha asked, knocking on the door she had gone to see Snape just after Pansy came back as she wanted to avoid her and avoid talking to Pansy after their fight. “Come in, and close the door on your way in, Matthews.” Snape sneered coldly, as He was grading essays from the fifth year students, not looking up at the girl who was nervously playing with her tie as she closed the door, and stood in front of his desk. “And please stop with the nervous fidgeting, or do you want me to tell your father that you got in a fight? I don’t want to get in trouble with him or your aunts for having one of my best students be so reckless, but if it means for you to stop being so nervous then so be it. Now, why are you here? Surely Parkinson told you what I told her.” Snape said coldly as he looked up to Natascha with an annoyed look, “Well I’m not currently speaking with Pansy sir, that is why I came up here is to discuss my detention, because I haven’t talked to her at all since the fight, but I would appreciate it if my father didn’t know sir, but If I may what exactly do I have to do for detention sir?” Natascha asked as she tried to hide her arms and put her hands in her robes, as snape glanced at her arm but didn’t say anything, “well, For one I wanted you and Parkinson work together on writing two essays for potions, and another thing is to polish the silver in the trophy room with no magic every night till your detention is finished, and for you and only you, I want you to disembowel a barrel full of horned toads tonight and for the next week.” Snape said, giving her a detention slip, as he already wrote her name on there, “Please notify the prefects and Flich, after you leave my office.” Snape said as he got back to grading the essays.<br/>
“Yes, sir,” Natascha said before leaving, she wasn’t trying to be nervous around Professor Snape but she couldn’t help it, he was less mean towards her because of her family and because she was a Slytherin, but still, how he treated other students, she didn’t like him, he was her least favourite professor. As she made her way down to the common room after she finished disembowelment the barrel of horned toads, and laid down on the couch near the fireplace, as she could hear the water from the lake above her common room and the crackling of the fire, she slowly drifts off to sleep for the first time in months she does not have a nightmare.<br/>
The sun started to rise, Vindictus rose from the bed as the owl banged his beak against the window, as Bernadette grumbled as she blocked the sun from her eyes. "Darling open the window, I'm tired of hearing that idiotic bird hitting its beak at our window," she said softly as she nudged her husband, who was still sitting on the bed. "Hey, you know you're working in an hour." Vindictus said as he walked toward the window in front of their bed, "it's from Hogwarts, dear."</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr and Mrs Matthews,</em><br/>
<em>On this very evening on October 16th 1994, approximately 6-8 pm your daughter Natascha Cassiopeia Matthews gotten in a physical fight with a Slytherin student named Pansy Parkinson, both students shall receive detention for two weeks for reckless and disruptive behaviours and for fighting another student, Natascha Matthews has been given during the time of writing this letter:</em><br/>
<em>-Write two Essays for Potions class by next week.</em><br/>
<em>-disembowel a barrel full of horned toads for a week.</em><br/>
<em>-Polish the silver in the Trophy Room every night for two weeks with Pansy Parkinson.</em><br/>
<em>But since this was the only time she ever got in trouble nothing else shall happen, these punishments were given by the School’s Potions Master &amp; Professor Severus Snape. You may do what you can with this information, hope you two are well.</em><br/>
<em>Yours sincerely,</em><br/>
<em>Albus Dumbledore</em>
</p><p><br/>
Vindictus grumbled, he was annoyed as he read the letter he raised his daughter and her siblings to be well respected and she does this? What on earth is she thinking? She knows what will happen when she disrespects him, he walked up to his wife and placed the letter on her bedside table, as he kissed her forehead. “Read it when you wake up. That little brat of ours got in trouble, make sure to speak with Severus after work,” he said, as he walked out of the room and into his room full of his clothes, as he grabbed a suit that he had laid out for himself the night before, he got dressed. As he got dressed he walked out, calling out to one of his elves, who appeared to him as he began to walk “what do I have for this Morning, you dumb elf?” He sneered, not even looking at the elf, as the elf nervously spoke out “Well s-sir, you have a meeting for this morning in the ministry, then your sister Narcissa requested for you to meet up for lunch along with your wife, sir.” Binky said, as Vindictus apperated out of the home, without a word, and gave Binky a rude look before the sound of him disappearing, as he apperated to the Ministry of Magic.<br/>
The same morning, Natascha got up early before anyone else, and quietly snuck into the girls’ dormitory to grab her uniform, and check her schedule for what she had that morning, she knew that she had class that monday morning, so she ran down to eat breakfast, while she ate her breakfast, she began to write her essay for Potion. Not wanting her working to stress her out during the morning. She quickly drank her juice, her reason for rushing around is to avoid Pansy, and if she had to avoid Draco and Daphne during the day then so be it. Besides it wasn’t like she talked to them at all, after all they found her to be a thorn in their side, so they would much rather be without her then with her she said to herself. Hearing chatting from the entrance of the great hall she looked over and it was Ezra and his sister, the two people she had been avoiding after feeling guilty to Eliza passing out and not noticing the signs, she looked down at her food, which was almost finished. Look around her table, and finally noticed Blaise was here. “How long were you here?” She asked him, Blaise was sitting in front of her.<br/>
“You really didn’t see me? I followed you down here, cause I fell asleep in the common room too, you woke me up with your panicking, Natascha so I figured I would go to the great hall.” Blaise said aggressively stabbing his eggs, he usually ate his food aggressively, it was nothing new to her, “I was talking away to you, but I thought you heard me. But judging from your reaction you didn’t hear me, What I was trying to tell you is I’m good at potions, so if you need my help I could help you write it.” Blaise said quickly, and besides Daphne, Natascha grew up with him, she knew him since she was a kid and she found him to be an open book, unlike she was she could never let people get too close to her, he knew about why she behaves this way and why she is so quiet unlike Pansy and the others and why she was terrified of her father but she loved him and wanted him to care about her she always wanted him to care for her. “So what did your father have to say about your detention and having to write two essays? I’m sure he is livid.” Blaise continued, as he began to grab more food to put on his plate. “Merlin, you’re still hungry and I thought Crabbe and Goyle could eat.” Natascha laughed “but honestly I don’t know, But what I do know is Snape definitely told dumbledore to write a letter to my parents, so I’m expecting a howler from my mom, my dad however will wait till I get home, but I’m staying here for Christmas, I bet my older brother will stay here, he always told me he hated going home.” Natascha said, as Blaise nodded understandingly “So, you think your parents already know? So what do you plan to do to get on their good sides again?” Blaise asked.<br/>
She didn’t know what to begin with, she got on their bad side before but that had to do with being around her brother Timothe, but with school and everything she rarely saw him this year. “Well, I have no idea Blaise… I might ask Draco but he will tell his father who will tell my mom who will tell me, and I don’t want to risk it.” she said, unsure what else to say nervously braided her loose hair into two braids. “Say, what do we have this morning?” Blaise questioned, realised they had class. “Did you really forget? We have Defence against the dark arts with that creepy teacher.” Natascha stated, showing him her schedule. “I brought just in case I forgot what I had, but instead your dim-witted bird brain forgot.” She continued, as she got up, It’s almost time for Pansy and the others to arrive so I’ll see your bird brain later, Zabini.” she chuckled, waving at him. As she left the great hall she sat on a bench far enough to not be noticed by anyone she knew, she didn’t want to be seen mostly by Ezra and Pansy.<br/>
“So I gotta ask, who are we avoiding?” Ezra asked as he plopped on the bench “ugh, great what do you want, Ezra?” she sneered, as she scooted away from the tall boy. “Hey, I just missed my little bird. I hear she has been avoiding me, what do you think Matthews?” Ezra teased as he placed his head on her shoulder. “Can you not be so close to me, Mitchell? You know I hate it when you do that. And your little bird isn’t talking to dumb cats like you.” She smirked as she got up to his face. “And I hear that she been avoiding you because you are dumb and she doesn’t want to tell you.” she retorted, looking away from Ezra who looked at her as if he was hurt. “Ouch, you hurt me little bird! After all I’ve done, you break my fragile heart into a million pieces.” The boy exaggerated “but pretty please I hear this kitty wants to know what he did to be ignored, and this kitty feels neglected.” He pouted laying on her lap as she rolled her eyes. “Ezra, I’m not ignoring you because I want too, I’m doing it because I-” she paused, as Ezra smiled, “because you love me?” he teased, still thinking they were joking around. But changing her tone she continued, “Because I feel guilty for not noticing the signs that Eliza was starving herself, I figured it would be the best idea to just stop talking to you guys, all I do is cause harm to others, so I started to avoid you both, but I let my emotions take over, and I got in a fight with Parkinson.” She mumbled smiling at herself as she remembered the fight and how she punched her last before the prefects pulled them apart. “It’s not your fault, Natascha she has been doing it since we were kids all because I stopped protecting her from her bullies because I believed that they stopped, because she stopped telling and I began to get busy with sports. It’s more of my fault then yours, Natascha, if anything you made her happier, it’s much more than what I could do.” Ezra admitted sitting back up and looking at her. ‘Thanks for that, I couldn’t get that out of my head for a while. You are an okay guy, Mitchell, and I guess you are a good friend and you are a good brother to her, no matter what you still think of her.” she smiled, kissing his cheek, “But I have to go before anyone sees us, I would never hear the end of Parkinson or Draco’s wrath for being around you.” she joked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ezra waved her goodbye as she walked away, as he watched her leave as she walked up to her brother who seemed like he was just finished breakfast as well. “She is a great friend, at least now I know why she has been ignoring me, I didn’t think that she felt bad about my sister…” He said to himself, as he leaned against the wall placing his hands on his face, he remembered how she was when he first meant her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for the late chapter! I've been busy with a bunch of stuff and haven't had a chance to finish this so I wrote this as quickly as I Could. hope you like the chapter! also, more deamus content and a hint to a future ship is in this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ezra waved her goodbye as she walked away, as he watched her leave as she walked up to her brother who seemed like he was just finished breakfast as well. “She is a great friend, at least now I know why she has been ignoring me, I didn’t think that she felt bad about my sister…” He said to himself, as he leaned against the wall placing his hands on his face, he remembered how she was when he first meant her, it took him months just for her to even say a word to him without nodding her head, he wasn’t sure how he would be able to get her to talk to him, time slowly went by, and he checked his watch and it was time to get to class, he dreaded going to class but it had to be done if he wanted to get to leave Hogwarts.<br/>The day went by slowly from that moment till supper as if everything is in slow-motion but him and yet Ezra still went to his classes but during those times between classes he would spot Natascha only gave him quick smiles as they pass each other in the corridors who mostly was around her older brother a nice looking lad he was they were around each other during the times they walk to their classes. Natascha often gave him a quick smile and to make him laugh she would do rude hand gestures, that Ezra found rather hilarious for it was something rare to see her do if she was around those mean Slytherin friends she had, and when they had a class together Natascha sat with Blaise, who sat in the back of class and Ezra had sat right behind Seamus and Dean, who was on the other side of the class, but he would try and sneak some glances at her. </p><p>They had History of magic today, so he was always bored when they had that class together and since he couldn’t talk to her during their class time he spent a lot of time thinking or whispering to his friends, and with Professor Binns' very boring dull voice as he taught the class he would try to not fall asleep. He nudged Dean Thomas who was sitting in front of him almost dozing off and Seamus was chewing some muggle gum he brought with him from home, “Oi Dean, when do you think this class will get any less boring. I cannot bear to hear him talk anymore.” Ezra said quietly as he lazily sat in his chair, as Dean woke up slightly only to say something about he is a ghost who has zero personality so never and he went back to sleep as he went back to dozing off to sleep as Ezra checked his watch, and it was only 10 minutes into class as he drifted off to sleep. </p><p>The class came to an end just as Ezra continued to sleep while the rest of the class had already left, all but Blaise Zabini and Natascha “Hey Nat, you coming?” Blaise asked as he finished putting all his school stuff in his bag, as Natascha looked at Ezra, why is he still asleep, I would have thought Eliza or his friends would wake him up. She thought she looked, Blaise. “Yeah but let me just wake him up.” She replied pointing to the sleeping boy who slept through most of the class. “Him, isn’t he a mudblood?” Blaise asked as he sat down on the school desk, quickly getting an angry glance from Natascha as he raised his hands in the air letting her know that he was sorry.</p><p>“Look just because he is a muggle-born, doesn’t mean he is a jerk okay, I don’t see the problem with talking or being friends with someone who is muggle-born and he is funny and sweet so give him a break, okay zabini?” Natascha said her soft hands nudging the sleeping boy before she nudged his head more aggressively then before, just as she whispered in his ear to wake up, he opens his eyes while Blaise in annoyance he got up and walked across the empty classroom towards Natascha before she whispered in Ezra’s ear who woke up a little while after she nudged him, “If you were gonna wake me, Nat at least try not to whisper, I do appreciate a nice quiet chat once in a while but a whisper to my ear is more creepy then sweet. What time is it?” he jokingly asked, he stretched before he got up from the uncomfortable chair, Blaise quickly spoke out before Natascha could say anything but looked at her friend annoyed when he interrupted their conversation, “Good great you are awake, mudblood. But the class ended, so let's go.” Blaise said before Natascha quickly grabbed his hand, “You can’t just insult my friend and leave, that's a dick move, Zabini!” Natascha said angrily as she hopped on his back and hit his head, causing them both to fall on the floor. “Get off my back, Natascha! Your butt is crushing me!” Blaise grumbled as he tried to move only to his surprise Ezra had jumped on him as well. “What it looked like fun.” Ezra smiled as he sat on his back all relaxed, “fine I will stay but don’t jump on my back, I’m going to end up with back pain.” Blaise sighed. As they got up, Blaise and Ezra got to know each other as they left the classroom and Blaise tried his best to not say the offensive word for muggle-born in front of Natascha and Ezra out of fear for his back. “You’re not a bad dude, Ezra but  honestly I wished I met you sooner because my friends are all boring and aren’t anything but that well besides Daphne and Natascha here.” Blaise lightly punched Ezra on the shoulder while the two boys chuckled as Ezra looked at the ground, his ears going red and ran further ahead, turning around to smile at the other boy with a sincere smile, “Yeah, I’m an awesome dude, but so are you.” carefully walking backwards, he honestly forgot where they were going but he didn’t want the two friends to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm so sorry for not updating the chapter!<br/>but I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, I sure had fun writing it.<br/>sorry for the short chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door slams shut, the bright office suddenly felt darker before he walked right in. his office space was clean and organized, but it felt different when he walked in like all the happiness had been sucked away from the room. Vindictus had sat down in his office chair that was almost worn out, but still soft and comfy so he didn’t feel the need to replace it or fix it with a wave of his wand. He looked to the side of his desk and his planner sat still next to a cup of black coffee, he never understood why people would drink coffee with cream or sugar, it was just fine the way it is, and his favourite thing about it was how strong it tasted and the bitterness is what usually wakes him up. Vindictus looks down to his coffee, as he grasps the handle of the cup and took a sip of it, as in the other hand opened his planner and looked to see what he had this morning, He didn’t truly listen to what that dumb house-elf had to say about anything if he could he would give the damn creature a piece of clothing but since he rather wanted some work done in the house, he kept that thing but made it well known to the creature he didn’t care about it. Looking down to see what he had, and reading the paper he had a meeting in an hour so it gave him enough time to finish any leftover work from the day before.</p><p> He took the wedding ring off his finger, he hadn’t cleaned it in a while, he remembers the day that they met like it was yesterday, he met her at the Durmstrang Institute which is where they both attended, it was far away sure but he didn’t want to know for being related to his sisters and wanted to be known for not being a black but for instead himself. He told his family he wanted to learn the dark arts, which is was he was praised for, and it was the best thing he did, he was the top of his class for the entire time he was in Durmstrang but the only one who he considered competition was Bernadette Matthews, who he considered an equal but he adored her, they began dating during the summer of 1967 and you would think that they were all lovey-dovey when they got together, but Bernadette didn’t want a temporary partner but someone who she wants to have a future with, so as soon as Holidays were to come she took Vindictus with her to Christmas to meet her parents, although they hardly spoke English, Vindictus lucky enough spoke french fluently and they immediately got along with Vindictus and often would want him to visit whenever they could.<br/>
Often the time, When it came to visiting Vindictus family, He would have to be dragged by Bernadette to go visit, she would swear on end about it is just family and he should be embarrassed by his sisters, the first time they met his family was the year after he met her family, but he wouldn’t talk to her about why he isn’t a fan of his family and tried to keep her in the dark, but she took none of it and wrote to his mother about how she was in a good relationship with her son, and wanted to meet his family, and explained to her about how she is a pureblood from France, who he met in Durmstrang during their school year.  He tried to keep his family in the dark about their relationship for a while but that did not last when she found out.</p><p>George walks down the stairs following Fred as Fred holds onto an odd shape bag which smelt of fireworks, and all sorts of stuff, as George carries a box trying to make sure nothing will come out of it. The boys were whispering to each other, keeping their bet with ludo a secret “how many letters have you sent to bagman so far Freddie?” George whispered as he set the box down. “Git turned nasty, Freddie should have given him a ton-tongue toffee had mum not gotten rid of them.” He continued, as Fred laughed, “Sent the bloody idiot a whole lot of letters, I'm sure the owls are mad at me now, Georgie.” pulling his arm up to his sleeve only to show a bunch of tiny bite marks from the owl only for George to laugh, as he showed him both arms, which had a bunch of bite marks from owls, with a few bandaids<br/>
“What is that?” Fred pointed at the bandaid, “don’t know, Eliza said it was a muggle thing for minor wounds, I thought it looked cool.” only for Fred to light up, “Do you have more?! I want some or does your little sunshine have it.” He excitedly asked his brother, who shook his head. “I wish I had more but I’m sure she might have it, wanna go ask?” grabbing the box he had previously placed down, as Fred dug in the bag he had been carrying, as he took out his wand from his robe as if he and Fred were planning something mischievous, they continued to walk “so do you think she is in the library? Or would she be out?” as George shrugged, they soon left, after trying to figure where she was. They headed out to the corridor with students passing by some stop to talk to the twins and some eyeing their arse, but they were kind to all the students. the sound of their feet synced together, as they laughed and for a moment, all was calm.</p><p>Her tiny body sat still, looking out of the window of the castle, as students passed by like time was passing by, hoping she would disappear if she sat here long enough. She twiddled her bracelet that was on her wrist, her head leaned against the window, seeing thestrals flying down to the forbidden forest, her mind wandered as she held herself tightly against the large window. As wet tears went down her tears but there was no sound, she could hear everything but her tears, Students talking to the sound of feet walking, to the faint sound of cats and owls, the sound of anxious breathing.<br/>
“You okay?” a blonde boy who oddly resembled a white ferret curiously sitting by her worn-down shoes, keeping his distance but was concerned “You're that mudblood that hangs around my cousin like a bat right?” Draco asked, trying to not sound like an arse, but from her disgusted look, he did sound like an arse. “You’re a dick, you know that? Mudblood seriously? The bloody fuck is wrong with you, you ferret!” she spat, as she stuck the middle finger to him, as he laughed “are you being serious? The bloody fuck is wrong with you, it’s just a word.” Draco said but before he could even laugh, Eliza got up from where she was sitting and punched him so hard, blood splattered over his uniform and so on the window. </p><p>“I know my parents and grandparents are muggles, I know I’m just some dumb whore who fucking hangs around Natascha like a bat, you crossed the line the second you fucking called me Mudblood, you know what? You really are pathetic spoiled brat who is deep down just a sad fuck who thinks the world of himself, you are just a narcissistic, morally repulsive arsehole who is a blood purist, so if you expect me to laugh along to your slur guess what, I’m not a spoiled blood purist like you are.” she roared, clenching her fists and she repeatedly beat him to a pulp thanks to her father teaching her how to defend herself during her first and second year. She often tried to hold her anger back, but she wasn’t sure why she got so angry. The sound of begging and ugly sobbing in the background, she stopped and fell to the floor and at that moment she ran off, leaving a badly injured Draco on the floor sobbing intensely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Future and Where We are Headed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eliza meets up with Fred and George, while Draco has a talk with Natascha, in the common room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliza’s eyes fluttered open, she looked around her all confused “I must have fallen asleep, that dream was weird, should I even call it a dream after all it had that bloody idiot Malfoy in there, If anything it was a nightmare. I wonder how long I was asleep.” she thought to herself, as she sat back up as she was leaning against the window in the corridor. Looking around she found her bag with a note on it, she pulled the bag closer to get a good look at the bag, it was from Fred and George. <br/>“Oh, it’s from them. What did they do to my bag now?” she put the note aside and opened her bag, as two fireworks went off. She tossed her bag. “Argh! What in the name-” she screeched, falling to the ground as she heard two people laugh, “Oh! I can’t believe that exactly worked! I didn’t expect her to open the bag right away!” George laughed as he leaned against the stone wall as He hugged himself as he laughed, as Fred roared with laughter. Looking at the sound of very satisfied boys who pulled a very successful prank. “Happy? Are we? Your prank worked, and how long were the two of you there waiting for me to wake up.” She sneered, grabbing the wall to get up, “That’s not the only thing we did, Bubblegum.” Fred teased as he Pointed to her hair, as he continued to laugh. As Eliza’s eyes widen, getting up quickly. “You didn’t! Hold on, do you have a mirror? Oh, you know what I trust you two. I think I got one in the mess of a bag that I got, surely nothing is burnt.” she dug into her bag, with a sigh of relief nothing was burnt “We know you would kill us if we burnt your schoolwork, so we made sure to use a spell of ours to make sure none of your work was ruined.” Fred said boastfully as he proudly pointed to his wand which was by his ear. As Eliza smiled “I am upset that this was the way you two decided to wake me up but just be glad you get to live another day. But seriously how do I get this hideous colour out of my hair.” She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She grabbed her bag and used her robe to cover her hair. “I believe that it is just a simple colour change charm, but knowing you and your books, I bet you could get it out before curfew.” Fred Winked, he picked up the boxes they were carrying before they decided to mess with Eliza.</p><p> “You need Help? I can carry a few of the things that are in the boxes or I can carry a box.” Eliza asked, wanting to help them, even after they had messed with her she was still willing to help them. As both of the boys shared a look and whispered to each other. She curiously followed them, as they walked and whispered to each other. “Well, Lizzie, all these boxes are extremely heavy and they are way heavier than the books you carry around the library, but if you want to carry something, you can hold my hand,” George said, teasing the small girl, as he turned to face her, as he adjusted the boxes so he can hold them with one hand as he smiled at the girl, proud he managed to say this without turning it into a joke. She laughed, she covered her mouth, looking at the ground, trying to contain her laughter, why would he want to hold her hand? Unless he was joking, but she didn’t want him to be joking, as much as she considered him a good friend, she knew that he felt something stronger for her but she didn’t want to say anything about it cause she knew that he wasn’t ready to say anything about it. “You are such a dork, George Weasley. You didn’t have to ask me, but of course, I would love to hold your dumb hands,” she said as she laughed as he grabbed her small hands. As Fred nudged her, “You can hold my hands too, Eliza. I would love to hold your hands.” Fred joked as he dramatically waved his free hand to her mocking her. </p><p>As she jokingly shoved him, “Jerk, I don’t think I’ll hold either of your hands after your attitude, Fred.” She huffed as she took her hand back from George. Walking ahead of them. “Oi! Don’t drag me into his mess, I didn’t say a thing! He is the one who mocked you!” George said, as he looked at Fred and stuck the middle finger at him only for Fred to drop his things and stick both of the middle fingers, Eliza patiently waiting as she leaned against the wall, “You done yet?” She said as she was impatiently tapping her feet. Only for Fred to give her the finger. “Why you little-” she stopped as she took her wand, and aimed it at Fred “Petrificus Totalus!” his whole freezes, as he looks around, as George looks shocked and steps back, only to laugh “No need to be frozen in fear, Freddie! It’s just Eliza.” George says in between his laughter, as he fell on his butt. “You two get your act together, otherwise, You both won’t hear from me till summer and don’t think I won’t do the same to you, George Fabien Weasley.” She began, as she made her way to George with a book. “And to think I forgave you two for that little stunt you two did earlier, don’t think I won’t hesitate to tell Professor McGonagall on you two for heaving explosives on school property!” she yelled, as she quickly ran off before she cast the general counterspell on Fred only to toss the book at his nose. “Sheese never seen her that mad before, but it was just a prank.” Fred said, “Yeah, she needs to relax and learn to not be so dramatic and take a joke.” George sighs.</p><p>Natascha was in her common room, reading a book by a muggle poet Emily Dickinson, she managed to get her hands on it from her aunt who was disowned, she wasn’t close to her because her family hated the fact she married a muggle-born and disowned her but she often wrote to her when she didn’t want to talk to her parents. “What are you reading Nat?” Draco asked as he sat next to her putting his legs on her lap. “Some muggle poet Draco, it's for muggle studies.” She calmly said, showing him the front of the book without looking at him. “I don’t understand why you are taking that dumb subject anyways, the class is full of blood-traitors and mudbloods.” He scoffed, as he took out one of his sweets from his robe pocket. “I’m taking it so I don’t sound stupid if I go to any of the muggle cities. At least put that into thought, Draco.” she sneered at the ferret-looking boy, who only looked away and put his feet down. “Whatever, Natascha. But still aren’t your parents mad at you for taking a subject about those dumb muggles?” He asked as he lazily sat down on the couch looking back at her as she closed the book down on her lap gently. “Are you down poking fun at me for being so curious about muggles? Besides they barely care about what I study anyways, I thought you knew that judging by the lack of letters I get from them. The only people sending me letters is our dumb aunt who married that muggle-born. I read it but I don’t care what she sends.” she said, she didn’t mean to insult Andromeda but she also didn’t want Draco to get the wrong idea, but she wasn’t wrong about who sends her letters, she only gets letters from her parents if they find out she got a bad score on a test or if she had detention which she got once. “Why is she sending letters to you? Is she stupid or did she forget she isn’t considered family to us anymore?” Draco laughed, as he nudged her, as she chuckled back awkwardly.</p><p>“Anyways I forgot what came here to ask you but, do you want any more sweets? I got chocolate from honeydukes that my mum sent me this morning along with peppermint imps.” he said as he bit into his chocolate, as she looked at him with a nauseated look on her face “does she send you anything else besides sweets? Because soon you will become Crabbe and Goyle if you keep eating all those sweets.” she admitted, before scooting further from Draco, as he shook his head to say no, before he put the sweets back into his pockets, “No, Crabbe and Goyle practically consume all my sweets I only take the chocolate frogs and peppermint imps I got a lot of the honeyduke chocolate for Astoria but she hardly eats them so I’m trying to get rid of them.” he admitted quietly, as he scooted closer, in case someone heard him. “Are you and Astoria dating? Because you two have been acting all romantic lately or am I just seeing things.” she joked as she tilted her head with a smirk on her face, as he elbowed her lightly “No, we are just friends, besides the girl is 12. Bit weird don’t you think, Like why would I like a 12-year-old, she is like a little sister to me that would be two years younger than us. But If I can be honest, girls, in general, aren’t my type.” He said plainly. “Yeah makes sense that you two aren’t dating but I had to ask, only because of how she acted to you. I wouldn’t be surprised if she had a little crush on you.” Natascha snickered as she opened her book that laid on her lap, opening to the page she was last on, before she quickly changes her tone to be more serious, and she wasn't entirely sure if He was going to be a Death Eater like herself, but knowing how her uncle and aunt are and willing to do anything to keep him safe or to please the Dark Lord, she knew that there was a high chance he would, whether it be willingly or not. “And Draco if you ever need someone to talk too, whether it be personal, family, or death eater business, just know I’m here for you.” She looked at her cousin with a worried expression on her face, she knew that they were both fated for a role she knew neither of them was ready for. She only wasn’t ready for the day she is cursed with that terrible mark, that will forever be on her arm, and because of how close she is to the famously known for being a death eater, her aunt Bella or Bellatrix, she knew she would eventually be given the same mark that some of the Death Eaters wear, some proudly.</p><p>“Is that what you've been having nightmares about, Natascha? Are you worried about HIM returning?” Draco asked, with a face that looked like he was about to laugh his arse off. “I mean seriously you of all people, you worried about the Dark Lord returning?” Draco snickered, as he was getting a mean glare from Natascha before she quite literally shoved him off the couch. “That's not what I’m worried about, you Idiot. I’m worried about what will happen to me when he does return. Come on Draco, we both know that we will be his little puppets when he does return. Don’t hide it.” She began, as she looked at him with a worried look, “I don’t know if he will kill me, or make me into a death eater. And with the pressure from my father-” She sobbed before Draco quickly got off his arse and hugged her, before sitting next to her. “It’s terrifying, isn’t it. I mean I know he is in hiding somewhere with that Pettigrew, but I know that I’m going to become a death eater, whether it be in a year or the year after. But Honestly Natascha, I’m scared as well. And with my parents who didn’t really bother to look for Voldemort after the night, I know they aren’t going to be on his good side when he does return.” Draco quietly said as he looked at his hands that began to shake uncontrollably as they sat together in quiet looking at the fire, with the sound of the lake in the background.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>